A control apparatus for an internal combustion engine is per se known that controls piston position to its compression top dead center when the internal combustion engine is stopped, thus reducing the torque needed for cranking during restarting (refer to Patent Document #1). Apart from the above, Patent Documents #2 and #3 in the following Citation List may be considered to have some relevance to the present invention.